


Flipside

by Mazarin221b



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BF Smut Week 2019, Ficlet, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Ash’s brow wrinkles. “Are you sure you wanna do it this way? I mean, I told you we can do it the other way, I’m used to taking it, and we’ve both done it that way before.”Eiji’s heart gives a painful thump. He pulls away, just a bit, to sit up and cradle Ash’s face in his hands, lean forward and kiss him with as much finesse as he can manage. “You said you wanted to fuck me, Ash. Well, you actually said you wanted to 'bend me over and give me a dicking I wouldn't forget’, so -”“Christ, do you have to remind me?” Ash's ears turn an interesting shade of red.





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

> For Banana Fish Smut Week 2019 Day One - First Time

 

“Eiji, you need to relax. Breathe out, and bear down a little.” Ash nudges just a tiny bit further inward, and it burns, oh god it burns, and Eiji gasps.

“I’m trying to relax. It’s a bit difficult to do so when you’ve got...that, there.”

Ash’s brow wrinkles. “Are you sure you wanna do it this way? I mean, I told you we can do it the other way, I’m used to taking it, and we’ve both done it that way before.”

Eiji’s heart gives a painful thump. He pulls away, just a bit, to sit up and cradle Ash’s face in his hands, lean forward and kiss him with as much finesse as he can manage. “You said you wanted to fuck me, Ash. Well, you actually said you wanted to 'bend me over and give me a dicking I wouldn't forget’, so -”

“Christ, do you have to remind me?” Ash's ears turn an interesting shade of red. “I was a bit drunk and you were just...in those shorts, and -”

Eiji pits a hand over his mouth “Stop. I want you to. So stop messing around and do it.” Eiji can feel a blush diffuse over his skin, and he glances down at Ash’s cock, the condom shiny with lube under the low lights of the bedroom.

“Okay, jeez. I just can’t believe you’re letting me do it, you know?” Ash leans forward and slowly pushes Eiji to the mattress, nudging one of Eiji’s knees up and out. As he relaxes into the stretch, Ash’s cock is at his entrance again, and he breathes out carefully so one small push and the head pops in, not nearly as difficult as it was before.

“Oh,” he sighs, and Ash kisses him. “That’s um. Wow.”

“God, Eiji, you feel amazing. This is…so good.” Ash edges forward again, and Eiji sucks in a breath as he carefully withdraws and pushes back in, further this time, their bodies finally fully connected. Ash’s eyes are wide in the semi-darkness, their green muted by shadows, and Eiji brushes his hair off of his forehead tenderly before hooking his hand around Ash’s neck.

“You’d better give it to me good, like you said,” he whispers fiercely. “I want to remember this forever.”

Ash grins and snaps his hips forward, driving Eiji’s breath from his lungs, again and again until they both are gasping, moaning, clutching at each other. Eiji can feel orgasm fluttering behind his belly button, Ash hitting what Eiji thinks must be his prostate every few thrusts, stars bursting behind his eyes when he does. Eiji wraps a hand around himself and strokes, trying to match Ash’s rhythm as it becomes faster, their bodies colliding with a slick snap. His arousal comes into sharper focus as Ash kisses his neck and in a heartbeat they both come, Eiji’s fingers aching with how hard he’s dug into Ash’s back.

“Holy shit, Eiji,” Ash says, voice cracking as he catches his breath. “If it was that good the first time, can you imagine what it will be like when we get good at it?”

Eiji rolls his eyes and pushes at Ash’s shoulder. Ash falls to the side and giggles, before he darts forward and kisses the corner of Eiji’s mouth. Eiji revels in that joy and plots how soon he’s going to be up to doing it again, and again, until Ash can do nothing but smile like that, all the time, his beautiful face lit from within with the love Eiji will gift him. 


End file.
